Harry Potter Random Word Challenge
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Harry Potter Random Word Challenge! Take a Random Word and write a drabble! Submit your own Words and couples! Rated T for mild themes
1. Softball

**HELLO!**

**I see you have clicked on my story, Wise choice young grasshopper, Wise Choice.**

**I AM ALSO DOING A PERCY JACKSON ONE EXACLTY LIKE THIS AND I WILL BE UPDATING AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Random Word Challenge HP~~~~~~~**

**Softball**

**P.s Thanks to my friend Stephanie for the word!**

(Scorpius&Rose)

"And you just throw it like this" Rose gestured for the clueless Pureblood standing next to her

"Why is the ball so big? And yellow?" Rose shook her head

"Not important, Now Scorpius all you have to do is throw it like this" She gestured again "And I'll hit it, and Hugo will get it, it's just like Baseball, just kinda better" He nodded and she went to the base

"You okay out there Hugo?" Rose yelled to her brother on Second base

"Yup!"

"Okay Scorpo! I'm ready!" She got in batting position. She waited for the ball, after Scorpius finally managed to throw it; she hit it which the metal baseball bat.

"Hmp!" Scorpius yelled as the large yellow ball came in contact with his stomach

"Scorpius!" I dropped the bat and ran over to the base he was bending over in pain above.

"Are you hurt?" Rose asked, trying to pull him up

"Of course he's hurt! He just got hit in the stomach with a Softball!" Hugo said

"Go get Mom!" Rose said, still trying to help Scorpius.

Hugo ran off "Scorpius are you okay?" She said, rubbing her hands on his back and pulling a strand of blond hair out of his face.

"Never….playing…softball…ever…again"

**Haha not that great, but I hope you liked it, please sent in your words I already have a few from my friends but I'll try to do them all!**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	2. Burgers

**Random Word Challenge HP**

**I AM ALSO DOING A PERCY JACKSON ONE EXACLTY LIKE THIS AND I WILL BE UPDATING AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Burgers**

**Thanks to my friend Marisol who gave me the word!**

(Ron&Hermonie)

_**Yes I know Ron does probably know what burgers are, but he is a hopelessly clueless boy so I thought, Why not?**_

"Burgers? What are burgers?" He asked, wrinkling his nose

"Honestly Ron don't you pay attention to Muggle studies at all? After all it _was _about food…."

"Burgers, sounds like a nasty disease of some sort, and you're asking if I want to go get one. I thought you liked me _a little _more then that…"

"Really Ron, I asked if you wanted to go out for Burger's on Saturday, It's a _food, _a _Muggle _food"

Ron's eyes brightened up at the word 'Food' "Sure 'Monie Not sure if I'll like these Boghters that you keep talking about though"

"_Burgers, _and don't worry you will…."

~Saturday~

Ron stared up in amazement from the meat on bread that he just bit into "This is the single most delicious thing I've ever tasted" Hermonie stared smugly "I know and guess what?" She leaned in to Ron's ear

"Next week we're trying Steak"

**Yeah I know Ron probably has tasted Burgers and Steak, but I couldn't help myself, please review!**

**~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	3. Green

**Random Word Challenge: HP**

**Please submit your words and couples!**

**Green**

**Thanks to my cousin Kayla for the word!**

(Ginny&Draco) One sided Crush

Ginny Weasley had always hated Green, He older brothers had taught her to hate it at a young age, and it was always a symbol for their house enemy.

So when she finally got to go to Hogwarts, She saw arias of colors, Blue, Silver, Purple, White, Red, Gold, Yellow, Orange, Black, and-

She wrinkled her nose

Green

Then she met Draco, he was a mean stuck up jerk, who seemed to love making fun of her clothes and calling her vicious names until her brothers came in and threatened to hex the life out of him.

And he was Harry's worse enemy, so she automatically had to be too.

But when she was in her Fifth year, something changed it Draco, maybe he realized he was wrong maybe he was something more then…a well Syltherin. She first realized Draco might be actually human is when she accidently came across him in the boy's bathroom.

Yes, make your jokes Ginny Weasley was in the _Boys _Bathroom.

She was again, helping Neville find his lost toad, and thought she might had heard a small croak from inside. She cautiously opened the door and was surprised to find not a toad, but Draco Malfoy sitting on the ground with tears running down his face. He rubbed his green robe against his eyes and looked in the mirror, using a couple spells to make his face look normal again. Before he could reach the door though she fled and hit in the Gryffindor Lounge next to Harry who muttered about a book, she would have been interested, she was usually interested in anything Harry had to say, but her mind was filled with unanswerable questions.

Maybe she didn't hate Green so much anymore; Maybe Green could be a nice color.

**I tried my best I know it sucks and I know Ginny probably hated Draco with all her heart but I always liked the concept on how Ginny could have a crush on Draco secretly in the series.**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	4. Sweaters

**Sweater.**

There was a thing about them. They signified so much, they signified love, warmth, family,

_Acceptance._

That's all really Fleur wanted from there family, she was never partially close to hers (With the exception of her sister of course) considering they sent her away at such a young age to such a strict school, it was hard to feel love towards them, they felt like distant cousins she only saw on holidays, or sometime snot even that.

But when she got with Bill she saw was a real family was, a messy, wild, happy loving family. Something she never had, so she did what she could to be accepted. She sat through Molly's out of date show tunes, she made breakfast for the children when she could, she tried to bond with Ginny over girl things.

But none of them seemed to work, only pull her only chance of a family away from her even farther.

She couldn't tell Bill of this of course, he would most defiantly tell his family –_order –_ them to like her, but that wasn't what she wanted so like the weak school girl she was, she gave up.

It wasn't until Bill had been attacked that she actual approval from Molly Weasley. But she felt insulted, why on earth would she let the best thing that's ever happened to her, just because of a small attack and few scars? She was beautiful enough for both of them anyways, Bill was handsome even with the scars. Fleur thought they made him look tough.

Fleur would sometimes forget about the sweater, but only to be smacked in the face with a reminder every family gathering. Everyone had one, even that Granger girl had been given one, and she and Weasley were still only dating! Her and Bill were _married._

And while everyone was wearing their beautifully made sweaters, Fleur would try her best with her wardrobe to look presentable and fit in.

So that Christmas Fleur was very surprised when she received a triangular package, Molly almost always gives her a gift basket of some kind when she needed to buy for her, but she still ripped the package wrapper off and lifted the lid off carefully.

Her eyes widened and she let her fingers run over the smooth material softly, light blue. It would compliment her skin greatly. She looked up and met Molly's warm eyes as happy tears began to fill her eyes, she was accepted into the family, the day had finally come.

She was a Wealsey.

**Happy New Years!**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


End file.
